Proyecto Kyuubi
by Hikari Hye
Summary: AU Hace quince años un huracán arrasó con una buena parte de la ciudad de Konoha. Pero Uchiha Itachi sabe que hay mucho más detrás de ello, y tras volver de estudiar en el extranjero está dispuesto a descubrir la verdad sobre el proyecto Kyuubi.


Proyecto Kyuubi

Capítulo 1: Uchiha Itachi

Summary: Hace quince años un huracán arrasó con una buena parte de la ciudad de Konoha. Pero Uchiha itachi sabe que hay mucho más detrás de ello, y tras volver de estudiar en el extranjero está dispuesto a descubrir la verdad sobre el proyecto Kyuubi.

Era un día caluroso en la ciudad de Konoha e Itachi Uchiha lo sintió de inmediato cuando salió del fresco avión que acababa de aterrizar. Hacía ya siete años que se había marchado de la ciudad, y aunque había vuelto tres años atrás a atender unos negocios, sentía como si hubieran pasado décadas desde la última vez que pisó la ciudad donde nació.

Ya sabía que nadie lo esperaba en el aeropuerto, así que recogió su maleta y tras revisar sus cosas tomó un taxi hacia su hotel.

En el camino pudo ver los edificios y personas caminando por la ciudad, le pareció increíble lo rápido que se había reconstruido la comunidad después del terrible huracán que arrasó con la mitad de las construcciones hacía quince años. El alcalde Namikaze había fallecido poco después del incidente y el señor Sarutobi, su predecesor, tampoco duró suficiente tiempo en el cargo como para ver la ciudad en todo su renovado esplendor. Incluso él, que estudiaba en el extranjero, se enteró de la elección de una mujer llamada Tsunade para ser la nueva alcaldesa, la primera que jamás tuvo la ciudad, y ese era el motivo de su regreso a la ciudad.

Itachi era ahora mayor de edad y libre para tomar sus propias decisiones. Con esta nueva independencia, el nuevo gobierno y el trabajo que recién había conseguido estaba seguro de que era el momento para tomar cartas en el asunto de la empresa familiar. Y sobre todo, comenzar a hacerse cargo de la custodia de su hermano menor.

Luego de llegar al hotel y desempacar, Itachi tomó un baño rápido para refrescarse y relajarse tras haber pasado más de cinco horas en el avión. Cuando salió de la ducha y se vistió notó que su teléfono móvil tenía varias llamadas perdidas y un mensaje nuevo.

"Llámame cuando llegues, éste es mi número. –Mahiro"

El joven ojos negros tomó el teléfono del hotel y llamó al número que se había guardado como remitente del mensaje. Tras sonar dos veces, una voz femenina respondió la llamada.

–_¿Hola?– _

–¿Mahiro-chan?– preguntó Itachi al no reconocer la voz, se escuchaba un poco diferente de cómo la recordaba.

–_Ah, Itachi-san. ¿Ya llegó al aeropuerto? ¿Necesita que pase por usted?– _saludó alegremente la joven, Itachi no pudo evitar pensar en lo despistada que era ella.

–Llegué hace dos horas.– respondió el muchacho con su tono neutral de siempre.

–_¡¿Ah? ¿Es en serio?– _exclamó sorprendida Mahiro, Itachi suspiró.

–Ya estoy en el hotel.–

–_¡No puede ser! ¡Juraría que aún faltaba para que su avión llegara! Perdón, Itachi-san. Ahora mismo iré a llevarle algo de comer, sólo dígame su habitación y…–_

–Está bien así, pediré algo de comer aquí. Más importante aún, ¿está lista la cita en el juzgado? ¿Tienes bien la fecha?–

–_Sí, estoy cien por ciento segura de eso. Puse notas por toda la casa para no olvidarlo, lo anoté en el calendario y mamá hasta puso un recordatorio en todos los celulares de la casa. No se preocupe Itachi-san, mañana usted podrá disponer de todo lo que es suyo por derecho.–_

–Eso espero… ¿Y Sasuke cómo está?–

–_Muy bien. Ahora se encuentra en la escuela pero no tardará en llegar a su departamento, mamá me avisará cuando esté ahí.–_

–Infórmame en cuanto sepas de él.–

–_Claro. ¿Y está seguro que no quiere que vaya a verlo?–_

–Seguro. Tú tienes trabajo que hacer ¿o no?–

–_Sí, por desgracia…–_

–Quédate ahí, necesito toda la información que puedas conseguirme.–

–_Entendido. Entonces iré a verlo esta noche, llevaré la cena así que no se atreva a irse a comer sin mí.–_

–De acuerdo, Mahiro. Y recuerda, no le comentes a nadie que estoy aquí.–

–_No se preocupe, Itachi-san. Su presencia aquí permanecerá un misterio, después de todo si la gente se enterara esto dejaría de ser un ataque sorpresa.–_

En la escuela preparatoria de Konoha el timbre de salida recién sonaba, jóvenes de entre quince y dieciocho años salían presurosos con deseos de llegar a casa y disfrutar de una deliciosa comida y descanso, casi todos con la certeza de que sus padres los recibirían con la mesa lista y amenazas para que cumplieran con sus tareas… casi todos, excepto Naruto Uzumaki y su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha. Estos dos muchachos, en lugar de ir directo a sus hogares tenían que quedarse en el gimnasio a limpiarlo como castigo por haberse peleado en clase de deportes. Entre ellos el pelearse entre ellos era algo común, Sasuke siempre decía cosas que provocaban a Naruto y él a veces reaccionaba de manera un tanto violenta, pero al final siempre terminaban riéndose luego de las reprimendas de los maestros.

–¡Ugh! ¿Quién rayos dejó un chicle pegado en el piso del gimnasio?– se quejó Naruto luego de haber pisado el mencionado objeto mientras trapeaba

–Algún idiota sin educación.– respondió Sasuke quien estaba ocupado terminando de recoger balones de basketball.

–Estas cosas me pasan por tu culpa.– recriminó Naruto mirando a su amigo de pelo negro.

–Tú fuiste quien comenzó el pleito.–

–¡Por que tú me provocaste! ¡Me dijiste que mi cabeza está más llena de aire que un balón!–

–Y es cierto.–

–¡No lo es, imbécil!– gritó Naruto enojado

–Cállate, tonto. Si vuelves a hacer un escándalo nos aumentarán la detención.–

–¡Feh! Como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer.–

–Sí lo tengo, idiota. Hoy tengo cita en la corte.–

–¿Eh? ¿Otra vez?– preguntó el rubio calmándose de inmediato –¿Qué hiciste esta vez?– bromeó.

–Yo qué sé. El juez quiere que llene más papeles y que le lleve mis calificaciones de los últimos meses.– respondió Sasuke con fastidio, guardando el último balón en la bolsa.

–¿Qué no eso es trabajo del tal Orochimaru? Para eso es tu tutor.–

–Se supone, pero últimamente no se ha reportado con las autoridades.–

–Qué raro… oye ¿y a qué hora es la cita?–

–A las cuatro, una hora antes de que cierren.–

–¡Pero si ya son las tres! ¡Sasuke tonto! ¡Será mejor que te vayas de una vez!–

–¿Y la limpieza qué?–

–¡Yo la hago pero vete ya!–

–Te debo una.– dijo Sasuke a modo de despedida y tomó su mochila, la cual había dejado en las gradas, para salir del colegio. De lo que el joven Uchiha no se percató era de que alguien lo observaba muy de cerca en la salida del edificio.

–¿Así que ese es Sasuke Uchiha, hmm?– analizó un muchacho de largo cabello rubio y exóticos ojos azules.

–No parece la gran cosa, no comprendo el interés de Orochimaru en él.– expresó un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y corto.

–Tal vez sea cosa del apellido… ya sabes igual con Itachi-san.–

–O podría tratarse del sistema Sharingan…–

–¿Hmm? ¿Te refieres a ese software? Sí, podría ser eso–

–En fin, no tenemos tiempo para elucubraciones, debemos encargarnos de observar al niño Uzumaki.– dijo el pelirrojo volteando hacia la ventana del gimnasio.

–Que fastidio, todo lo que hace ese mocoso es estar en la escuela castigado… a este paso no averiguaremos nada sobre el Kyuubi.–

–Paciencia, Deidara, paciencia. Todas las cosas llevan tiempo.–

–Tú nunca has sido el hombre más paciente del mundo, Sasori-danna.– se quejó el rubio sacando su teléfono móvil para ver la hora.

–Nuestro objetivo se mueve.– anunció Sasori, Deidara sonrió triunfante.

–Ya era hora… si no se apuraba iba a tener que usar una de mis obras de arte, yeah.–

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Sasuke había entregado sus papeles a un asesor del juzgado quien tranquilamente los revisaba y guardaba en una carpeta.

–Bien, todo está en orden. Muchas gracias por haber venido a traer esto, Uchiha-kun.– dijo el hombre del juzgado.

–¿Puedo irme ya?– preguntó Sasuke, no por que tuviera algo que hacer después o muchos deseos de volver a casa sino por que realmente odiaba estar en el edificio de gobierno.

–Aún no, todavía necesito darte un citatorio para mañana.– respondió el asesor llenando una forma.

–¿Otra vez? ¿Para qué tantas citas? Orochimaru es el que debería estar haciendo los reportes, no yo.–

–Orochimaru-sama es a quien estamos calificando con todo esto. Tenemos que confirmar que esté siendo un buen tutor para ti y por eso realizamos todos estos trámites.– explicó el asesor como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

–Tú sabes bien que para eso son los trabajadores sociales, esto es demasiado extraordinario, ustedes nunca habían hecho tantas preguntas ¿es que acaso ocurrió algo?–

–No, nada en especial, Uchiha-kun.– respondió el trabajador con una amplia sonrisa que fastidió todavía más a Sasuke –Solo procedimientos burocráticos, es complicado de explicar.–

–Pues tengo tiempo, explícame.–

–Lo siento pero aquí el que no tiene suficiente tiempo soy yo. Tengo otra cita en unos minutos y cerraremos en media hora, así que por favor ven mañana cuando salgas de la escuela.– dijo el hombre entregándole al Uchiha el nuevo citatorio.

–Bien, pero más vale que no me hagan seguir viniendo si no es importante.– contestó Sasuke tomando de mala gana el citatorio y levantándose para irse.

–Créeme, Uchiha-kun, esto será muy importante.–

Esa noche, en un departamento pequeño cerca del centro de la ciudad, Naruto jugaba uno de sus videojuegos favoritos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

–¡Hey Naruto!– saludó alegremente la voz de Jiraiya, un hombre alto de cabello largo y blanco que vestía un traje verde oscuro con camisa color vino debajo. Naruto no despegó la atención de la pantalla y se limitó a responder con un seco "hey", cosa que molestó bastante al recién llegado hombre –¡Oye niño, presta atención cuando te hablo!–

–Ya te saludé ¿qué más quieres?– preguntó Naruto a la vez que presionaba los botones de su control lo más rápido posible –¡Ah, casi lo tengo!– exclamó emocionado por casi completar el nivel que jugaba, sin embargo Jiraiya no compartió su emoción y caminó hacia atrás de la televisión para desconectar los enchufes –¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ero-sennin ¿qué haces?–

–¡Nada de ero-sennin, niño!– regañó Jiraiya dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar algo que comer –Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así.–

–Pero es que eso eres.– gruñó el rubio yendo a conectar el televisor nuevamente.

–Te dije que me consideraban un ermitaño, o sennin, por el tiempo que me aislé para empezar a escribir mis novelas, es un título de honor como escritor que soy. No lo manches agregándole un "ero" al principio.–

–Deja de mirar chicas en los baños termales y yo dejaré de llamarte "ero".– decidió Naruto lo cual hizo que Jiraiya enrojeciera.

–¡¿Q-qué acaso quieres arruinar mis fuentes de inspiración? Sin inspiración no puedo escribir, y si no escribo nosotros nos quedaremos en la ruina.–

–Entonces trabaja.–

–No, eso es demasiado pedir ahora.– negó rotundamente Jiraiya. –Cambiando de tema… ¿no has notado nada extraño últimamente?– preguntó el hombre poniéndose serio.

–Además de que creo que Kiba tiene pulgas, nada ¿por qué?–

–Hoy me llegó algo de información, algunos miembros de la organización Akatsuki han estado saliendo de sus ciudades.–

–¿Akatsuki? ¿Esa organización rara de la que me hablaste hace tiempo?– preguntó Naruto poniéndose serio también.

–Sí, la organización a la que pertenece Kisame Hoshigaki, el hombre que intentó secuestrarte hace tres años.– respondió Jiraiya sacando un emparedado del refrigerador –Desde ese incidente las cosas han estado tranquilas pero seguí manteniendo mis fuentes reuniendo información sobre Kisame y los inversionistas de sus negocios. Al parecer cada miembro de esa organización es un inversionista o alguien importante de industrias extranjeras.–

–¿Inversionistas? ,Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, seguro son unos debiluchos.–

–En este mundo el dinero es poder, Naruto. Kisame se nos escapó la ocasión pasada por que salió del país antes que la policía lo atrapara… pero si sus aliados son personas tan adineradas, entonces ten por seguro que no tardarán en mandar a alguien a buscarte.–

–¡¿Y qué debo de hacer entonces? ¡¿Sentarme y esperar a que vengan?– exclamó enojado el rubio, desde hacía ya varios años Jiraiya tenía completa custodia sobre él y se había encargado de enseñarle algo de defensa personal y explicarle un poco sobre las razones por las cuales Kisame había intentado secuestrarlo, pero aún no comprendía del todo qué era lo que tenía él de especial ni por qué Jiraiya era tan precavido.

–Claro que no, idiota. Lo que tienes que hacer es estar precavido, analizar tus alrededores y notar cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que veas, incluso si se trata de hormigas caminando al revés… también quiero que vengas siempre acompañado de un amigo cuando regreses de la escuela, dile a Sasuke o a Sai que vengan contigo, yo me encargaré de llevarlos después.–

–Con Sasuke no se va a poder, a él lo están citando mucho en el juzgado últimamente… y Sai tiene clase de arte por las tardes.–

–¿Sasuke en el juzgado? ¿Y eso por qué?–

–No lo sé… algo de su custodia o eso entendí, la verdad no le puse atención.–

–¡Tonto! ¿Ves lo que te digo? Debes aprender a estar más atento.– regañó Jiraiya sacando su celular de inmediato.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke con todo esto?–

–No es Sasuke del que me preocupo… es de Orochimaru.– respondió el hombre de cabello blanco, Naruto iba a decir otra cosa pero Jiraiya le hizo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio –¿Hola, Shizune? Habla Jiraiya, comunícame con Tsunade de inmediato, tenemos una situación.–

**Y aquí acaba el capítulo 1. Perdón por lo ocurrido anteriormente, no me había dado cuenta que se subió el otro archivo de este fanfic en que no estaba el capítulo completo, pero ya corregí el error y aquí tienen el capítulo entero. Estoy tratando de hacer algo diferente con esta historia, quiero mantener algo de la trama y personajes originales en esto pero adaptándolo a un universo alternativo y haciendo algunos cambios. Como notarán varios personajes que ya no están en el manga aparecerán aquí. Otra cosa con la que he sido cuidadosa es con no soltar demasiada información al principio ya que eso podría confundir a los lectores, espero que no me salga contraproducente y que los misterios vayan resolviéndose por sí mismos poco a poco. Espero que me dejen reviews y me den sugerencias o comentarios, cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva es muy bien recibida. Gracias de nuevo por leer y otra vez discúlpenme por el error inicial de esta historia. **


End file.
